Rahasia
by anginbiru
Summary: Apa jadinya bila sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang perempuan namun karena suatu hal harus merahasiakannya? Female!Naruto, SasuNaru pairing, dan sedikit spoiler untuk Naruto arc 2


**Title :** Rahasia

**Chapter : **Prolouge

**Rating:** G (akan naik seiring dengan penambahan chapter)

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (dan akan ada penambahan pairing seiring dengan pertambahan chapter)

**Warnings:** slight AU, slight spoliers, **female!Naruto**, fluff/sap, OOC-ness, kalau ada salah satu dari peringatan itu yang tidak disukai mohon jangan dibaca...

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (baik yang anime maupun manga) bukan milikku dan aku membuat fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja

**Summary : **Apa yang terjadi bila ternyata Naruto bukanlah Naruto yang selama ini dipikirkan oleh masyarakat Konoha?

* * *

**Prolouge...**

* * *

"Apa hubungannya 'mengubah sifat chakra angin' dengan melepas segel ku?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Yamato terlihat melirik sekilas ke Kakashi yang masih terus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bosannya. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara, hanya ada suara desiran angin yang menggoyangkan pepohonan perlahan-lahan. 

Dengan nada bosan akhirnya Kakashi menjawab, "Kamu sendiri sudah paham kan?". Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, "maksud sensei?". Yamato akhirnya menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Kakashi. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya." Ujar Yamato pelan. Kakashi pun mengangguk.

Yamato berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto. Ia menunduk dan dengan perlahan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto. Dengan tatapan serius ia pun berkata, "Naruto, aku tidak yakin kalau kamu sudah mengetahui hal ini atau belum, tapi kami telah sepakat bahwa sebelum memulai untuk melatihmu, kami harus memberitahukan ini padamu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jiraiya-sama telah memberitahukan kami suatu hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Di dalam tubuhmu ternyata terdapat dua macam segel. Segel yang pertama adalah segel yang dibuat oleh Yondaime untuk menyegel Kyuubi dan segel ke dua adalah segel yang dibuat oleh Sandaime untuk... menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya..."

Ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Yamato, mata Naruto terlihat membesar namun secara perlahan kembali mengecil dan ia pun mulai menatap lekat-lekat ke Yamato dan kemudian beralih ke Kakashi.

Yamato menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak untuk mengucapkan hal ini ke Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa anak ini sudah penuh dengan penderitaan dan beban hidup yang terus ia rasakan semenjak kecil sampai saat ini. Tapi Kakashi–sebagai 'senpai' yang telah ia hormati dan juga sebagai guru pembimbing Naruto–mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya anak ini diberitahukan kebenarannya bila ingin agar ia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya... jadi mau tidak mau anak yang baik dan penuh semangat ini harus dilukai sekali lagi perasaannya.

Yamato mencari mata Naruto dan menatap lurus ke arah dua mata biru yang jernih dan indah itu. Ia pun mebuka mulutnya sekali lagi. "Untuk dapat secara sempurna menguasai 'perubahaan sifat chakra' ini, kamu harus melepaskan seluruh chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhmu dan sangat disayangkan sekali, segel kedua dari Sandaime itu membutuhkan sebagian besar dari chakra milikmu. Jadi... intinya..."

"Intinya aku harus kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya kan? Diriku yang sebagai seorang kunoichi." potong Naruto tegas yang menyebabkan Kakashi dan Yamato terbelalak karena terkejut.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia pun menutup matanya perlahan sebelum pada akhirnya kembali membukanya untuk menatap kedua guru yang ia hormati ini. Mata biru Naruto memancarkan kejernihan dan kejujuran yang mendalam.

"Maaf kalau aku menutupi hal ini dari Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menutupinya... tapi... apa boleh buat... aku sudah berjanji dengan Jii-chan dan sudah menjadi jalan ninjaku kalau aku akan selalu menepati janji yang sudah kubuat pada siapapun." Lanjut Naruto sembari menurunkan tatapannya ke tanah. Tangan Yamato yang sedari tadi berada di pundak Naruto mulai melepas dan Naruto dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, kini Yamato telah berdiri tegak dan kedua tangannya dia silangkan di dadanya. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kakashi maupun Yamato, Naruto pun melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Kakashi-sensei maupun Yamato-sensei sudah mendengar cerita ini apa belum. Dulu, sebelum aku menginjak umur 10 tahun, aku dirawat oleh Sarutobi Jii-chan di menara Hokage. Aku dilatih berbagai macam hal oleh Jii-chan dan aku pun selalu berusaha untuk membantu sebaik mungkin sebagai balasan atas kebaikan Jii-chan. Sampai pada suatu hari... saat dimana aku menginjak umur 5 tahun, Jii-chan memanggilku dan menyegel identitasku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jii-chan melakukan hal ini... tapi setelah kutanyakan sekali lagi, Jii-chan akhirnya menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin aku diperlakukan lebih buruk lagi bila mereka mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku perempuan dan bukannya laki-laki. Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, aku mulai secara bebas bertingakah laku seperti anak laki-laki. Tidak terlalu susah sih... karena pada dasarnya, aku memang anak yang tomboy. Namun, semenjak selama 3 tahun aku dilatih oleh ero-sennin aku mulai menyadari sesuatu...bahwa segelku mulai melemah...karena..eh...yah... ada bagian tubuhku yang mulai 'sedikit' berubah..."

"Karena itu sewaktu di onsen yang masuk ke pemandian pria adalah bushin mu?" tanya Yamato memotong ucapan Naruto yang mulai terbata-bata.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut. "Yamato-sensei tahu?" Yamato hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja tahu... karena alasan itu juga makanya aku selalu menggunakan jaket gombrong seperti ini... tapi... ya... apabila itu membantu latihan ini.. aku tidak keberatan untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya..." Jawab Naruto sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali menjadi hening. Namun kali ini yang memecahkan keheningan adalah Kakashi. "Kamu yakin? Sekali segel terbuka, maka tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa menutupnya. Jati dirimu sepenuhnya akan terbongkar dan tidak akan kembali lagi."

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, menundukkan kepala, dan beberapa detik kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Mata biru langitnya memancarkan kesungguhan. "Apabila dengan latihan ini aku bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, maka, aku yakin."

Kakashi hanya menatap lurus mata jernih Naruto dan Naruto sama sekali tidak memudarkan kesungguhan yang bersinar di matanya. Akhirnya Kakashi pun tersenyum dan itu terlihat dari matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh hitai-ate melengkung. "Baiklah... Yamato tolong ya?"

Yamato mengangguk dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh Naruto pun bersinar.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama... sepertinya 'Akatsuki' sudah mulai menjalankan rencananya... apa yang harus kita lakukan? Untuk masuk ke Konoha hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja." ujar Shizune sedikit panik. 

Godaime meletakkan dagunya dikedua tangannya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya memejamkan matanya sebelum pada akhirnya membuka matanya dengan cepat. "Sepertinya kita harus mulai mengumpulkan mereka."

**End of Prolouge...**


End file.
